1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizer for a transmission, which includes a synchronizer sleeve (or a coupling sleeve) and a synchro ring (a balk ring, or a synchronizer ring), and more particularly, to a synchronizer for a transmission, which realizes a smooth shifting operation through synchronous rotation upon movement of the synchronizer sleeve to the synchronizing side by a manual operation or an actuator for the shifting operation.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-6-58344 discloses a synchronizer for a manual gear transmission. The synchronizer has alternately arranged short spline teeth for synchronization and long spline teeth for engagement. When a synchronizer sleeve and a synchro ring thereof are in the neutral state, each of the spline teeth for synchronization is placed in a trough portion (or a valley portion) defined by single chamfers (or one-side chamfers) of a pair of the synchro ring spline teeth adjacent to each other, and each of the spline teeth for engagement is placed on a peak portion defined by the single chamfers.